1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phased spreading scheme-based transmission apparatus and a method of operating the same, derived from results of research conducted as part of CRH for human, cognition and environment-technology fusion-type growth engine project for the Ministry of Education, Science and Technology [Grant Number: 2011K000662, Title: High Speed Human Body Communication and Human Body Medium Electricity Transmission Technique Development].
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spreading scheme has been widely used in wireless communications technology in order to secure a stable transfer path for a signal and signal robustness in a channel environment having noise and an interference signal. However, in a wireless communications technology according to the related art, an unified operation of a spreading scheme, that is, data spreading based on one spreading code, is used while being required to undertake complicated operations such as wireless network search and selection, and the like, in order for network formation followed thereby.